Principles of Lust NonLemon Version
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: You've got me trapped so you can steal my soul.... But it doesn't matter without you, I can never be whole
1. Precept One: Roots of Lust Part A

So far I haven't created anything but this twisted plot and I do not claim any of the Inu Yasha cast. Don't sue, hire me instead.

Principles of Lust

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Precept One: Roots of Lust Part A

AN: I had to break this up per rules. This is all one chapter.

"General, there is a group of humans approaching our camp." The general in question looked from his scrolls, violet eyes piercing through his captain. "You are bothering me with this for what reason? If they are stupid enough to walk into our camp for slaughter then by all means oblige them."

"Yes, General," the captain saluted and left quickly.

The general went back to his studies. They had been at war with the humans for the past eight months and they were succeeding up until two months ago. That is when the massacre started. Entire armies were now being destroyed and they had no information. It had been surmised that the humans must have found a powerful priest to assist them. Every now and then a human was capable of causing trouble was born, but they were quickly killed before they could become a nuisance. _"Strategically it would take more than some holy charlatan to turn things in their favor."_ There had to be a powerful leader that inspired the humans to battle. That person had to be put down and the rest would follow.

The scent of blood and purification assaulted his nose. He quickly stood and went straight to his Lady's quarters. The Lady of the Western lands was a new ruler and was not accustomed to battle. Upon her father's death eight months ago, he promised to protect her and guide her. Of course this was an easy task considering she fancied him. He was not interested in the title. Battle was all he needed.

"Sesshomaru, what is happening?" she asked meeting him at the door.

Raising his sword he motioned towards a few of his men, "stay here," he told them. He led his mistress inside. "My Lady…"

"I'm worried Sesshomaru," she said hugging him. "I have not been brought up to do battles. The only reason the clans follow me is because of you. Even father's influence has worn away with this war."

"Defeat is not an option, Lady. We will win this war." He pulled away from her.

"Why won't you call me, Minako?" she sighed running her hands through his ebony locks. "If we are to be mated…"

"Lady Minako," he interrupted. "We are possibly under attack. I must see to the safety of you and your men." Minako pouted then nodded. "Please do not leave this room, Lady," he added then left. She flopped down on her futon and took in her surroundings. It may not have been the palace but she still lived in the lap of luxury. The only reason she left the comfort of the palace was to be close to Sesshomaru. Her father approved of the match before he died, but her general did not seem interested. Why not? She was powerful, rich, and beautiful. Any male would thank their lucky stars. Eyes like molten gold and hair spun like silver and yet he did not want her. _"You will be mine, Sesshomaru! I already have a name for our son…Inutaisho…"_

1-1-1

Sesshomaru walked outside of camp where he found a group of humans poised to attack and several of his men waiting warily…those who were alive. _"The leader and his death dealer are close."_

"What reason do you have to kill my soldier?"

"They have attacked us and I dealt with them appropriately," a voice answered.

Sesshomaru looked past a few men holding weapons towards him. "Show yourself, human."

The humans parted grudgingly and a young woman stepped out. "Is this more to your liking, General Sesshomaru?"

"You're nothing more than a pup, where is your human master?" he asked. He was not in the mood to play games with these people.

"I am the leader of these men," she replied emphatically, "and I am the one purifying the demons. I've come to speak of the terms of your surrender."

An ebony eyebrow arched. That upstart! "You must be joking."

"No I am not, general. This war will drag on for centuries with you involved and you do not even care for the cause. As long as you are needed you do not care about the details. This can not go on further."

Sesshomaru raised his sword. "Then you mean to assassinate me then, human." He held it outward causing the body guards to move closer. "What is your name wench so that I may inform your people in example?"

The young woman smiled. "Midoriko and I would be more concerned with what the cats are planning with your distraction with us and all. You and I both know they are more of a threat than us."

Violet eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Lady Midoriko, let's go we don't need to involve ourselves in the affairs of demon filth."

Sesshomaru rushed towards the human to take his head when he was knocked back by a barrier. He growled in anger.

"Hasai, I suggest you not make him angry. He will be an ally some day and I am fulfilling the destiny my sight has given me."

"So you are a witch then?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I am nothing of the sort. I have been blessed with the sight and the means to change this destiny." She touched her chest absently. "Your part in these battles has ended and you will begin a new one with the cats. These conflicts will diminish the numbers of your clan but not the influence. Through your line a new era will begin with the destruction of your heart."

"You are speaking in circles, girl," he raised his sword. There had to be away through the barrier.

"You will find your way," she said simply then motioned for her entourage to leave. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

1-1-1

Ten Years Later…

"Filthy dog!" a panther screamed as it charged at his opponent.

Sesshomaru growled. A look of triumph passed over his features as he dodged and finally killed the panther. There were finally starting to make some head way in the war after ten years of stalemate. Stalemate was actually an inaccurate term. While they killed many cats, the dog clan suffered heavy losses; nearly two thirds of the clan had been buried. It was a blessing from the kamis that they were able to retain such a force despite the losses. _"That female was right."_

The general hated that she had been correct and that he somehow owed her. Never to anyone, especially not human; female at that did he owe a favor. What was worse was the fact that he thought about her everyday since the cats attacked. _"What other part of her vision will come true?"_

"General. General," a messenger called as he made his way across the battlefield trying not to accrue more injuries.

"What is it Eiji?" he asked meeting him. Hopefully the mission was successful.

Eiji grabbed his arm upon stopping. His injury was bothering him." General," he saluted. "The cats are planning a second attack with double the force. They have been holding back."

Sesshomaru remained the pillar of strength on the outside as he gave his orders to the messenger to gather his captains. On the inside, however, his heart sank this battle was clearly the decisive one and it would not be without major losses.

"Here come the cats!" one his sentries called.

"No time for recovery," he muttered as he raised his sword and prepared to attack when he felt a strong power. "Stay alert men," he commanded rushing forward. In the back of his mind he was glad that he divided his forces so they could fight again in case things went wrong. Apparently the cats had the same strategy. "I refuse to die before getting my vengeance," he growled while attacking his enemy.

"You won't win dog," on of them hissed, "we'll take over these lands and kill every last mutt."

Sesshomaru pushed the cat back then paused, the power was much closer than before. If that was the power of the cats, they were going to have a problem. A smirk crossed his face when most of the cats stopped their motions; their hairs were standing on end. A bright pink light consumed them before white flames burned their flesh. Sesshomaru jumped back from the range of power out of habit. None of the dogs were being hurt by it. He raised his head slightly and finally pinpointed the purification. A dark haired human female standing on the cliff some distance from them. Her hair blew in the wind as power swirled from her body out to his enemy. "Midoriko." Her eyes opened as her name fell from his lips. He knew she did not hear him. She was human; she could not have. A smile crossed his face. "Have the human brought to me," Sesshomaru ordered, "and do not harm her."

"Yes, general," one of his soldiers said before running off to see to his orders.

Now he was further in debt to the human female. That was the first on many levels. _"She looks different."_ He did not expect to see her again much less see that amount of change in her appearance in such a small span of time. Midoriko was nothing more than a pup, when he saw her last. If not for her power, he would have turned her over on his knee for her impudence. But it cried out from ever pour and time did nothing to lessen that. She could easily become a problem if on the wrong side of her.

"I have brought the human," his man said sometime later. An ebony eyebrow rose in curiosity at his soldier's stammer. True he had a reason to be wary, but never show the discomfiture of a situation to an opponent. He would discipline him later. "Tell everyone to regroup at camp."

"Yes, general," he scurried away to Sesshomaru's displeasure. Violet eyes turned toward the female in front of him.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru. It has been ten years," she greeted in a light manner.

"I am a solider not nobility," he corrected her. "I have no desire for such things."

"It suits you though," she replied. "You have a regal appearance and the authority that clearly denotes you as an alpha male. Everyone sees it; your troops, the previous Lord, the Lady…"

"I did not ask you here to critique my mannerisms, woman."

Midoriko smiled faintly as she looked at the handsome demon in front of her. At least she moved up from 'human.' It was something. "What do you wish of me?"

"You mean you don't know, psychic?"

"I only know random events, not what always leads up to them or behind them."

"Why did you interfere?" he asked getting right to the point.

Her eyes darkened for a moment. She has been selfish. They never would have met again if she had not revealed herself and everything would have played out as it should have; he death, his son's death, and the eventual extinction of demons in one thousand years. No that was not what she wanted for the world or for herself. Now the events that would have taken place would have to be pushed back and she and her reincarnation would be punished. She had no idea the outcome. She could not see past the darkness of the silver and ebony haired children's slumber. Would they be okay? She hoped so. Of course her intervention I this battle did not stop her immediate destiny… her death at the hands of her enemy. "I wanted to see you again," she answered honestly.

Inside he was flustered, at her forthrightness, the outside remained impassive. "My men appreciate living to fight another day despite the honorable death you denied them."

"General," a messenger called as he ran up to them. He saluted. "I have a message from the Lady." He gave Sesshomaru the parchment.

Sesshomaru took it and read the contents quickly. He turned to the messenger just before puzzling his options. "Tell Lady Minako we will arrive by nightfall." The messenger nodded, saluted then hurried away.

"We?"

"Your presence has been required at the Palace of the Western lands," he answered moving closer to her.

"Midoriko looked in the direction of her camp. Her people would start to look for her soon. She shook her head. "I have to go home."

Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace. "That was not a request."

Midoriko's cheeks warmed at being pressed so close to him. Her girlish crush was getting entirely too out of control. "But I…" her sentence was cut off when a bright light surrounded them and the world disappeared.

To be continued…

© 2006 Devon Masterson-Bond

So far I haven't created anything but this twisted plot and I do not claim any of the Inu Yasha cast. Don't sue, hire me instead.


	2. Precept One: Roots of Lust Part B

So far I haven't created anything but this twisted plot and I do not claim any of the Inu Yasha cast. Don't sue, hire me instead.

Principles of Lust

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Precept One: Roots of Lust Part B

Some time later ….

Dark eyes opened in confusion. She must have been dreaming about him again. It seemed so real. "You are awake."

Midoriko turned towards the melodious voice and gasped. The Lady of the West was looking at her expectantly. _"She's even more beautiful than my visions showed." _ The silver haired demoness with molten eyes of gold stared at her intently.

"You are not at all like I expected miko. I was told you were a pup hardly worth mentioning. You are quite the opposite no wonder my men are curious about you despite the danger you could pose. Just as well. I would hate to look at someone ugly. So tell me miko, what is in store for our clan?"

Midoriko sat up trying her best not to be disrespectful, insulted, and intimidated by the beauty in front of her. "Is there something in particular?"

"Will Sesshomaru be my mate?"

Midoriko nodded looking away. "He…will be yours and the son you desired. Your son will exceed your expectations and become the greatest ruler your clan has ever seen."

Minako squealed in delight. "When?"

"With in one year, he will be yours." Midoriko kneeled before Minako. "May I touch you, my lady?" A frown crossed her flawless features. Why would the human want to touch her? "I have a gift," Midoriko added. Minako held out her hand graciously and Midoriko took it. A warm sensation settled over the demoness then faded.

"What kind of gift was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"It was for your son, one that will save his life many times. He will have the ability to see, I bestowed clarity and reliability. When you go into heat the next time, he will be conceived."

"Ooooh you little thing. You have made me happy."

"I am glad, my Lady. May I return to my people now?"

"I think I may want you to stay around a little longer," Minako replied.

A knock against the shoji door interrupted the plea that would have fallen from her lips. The door slid open and Sesshomaru entered the room. An inward sigh of relief occurred, Midoriko was safe. He had no idea that traveling at light speed did not allow humans to breathe. His careless actions nearly cost her her life. "I have come to make my report."

Minako listen to Sesshomaru make his report while observing his eyes drifting towards their guest. Now she could not have that. "General Sesshomaru, please have one of your men escort the miko where you found her so that she scurry home to her people. We can not have giving our location away." Sesshomaru nodded and offered his hand to Midoriko to help her off the floor. "Please hurry Sesshomaru the smell of humans is making me faint."

The two left quickly. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"The truth, she would have her way like always."

"You say that as though it should not be, she is our Lady. She is to have all we have."

"Some things are not meant to be hers," Midoriko spat. Her eyes swirled with emotion as they welled up with tears. She would not let a single of them fall.

"What exactly are we talking about?" he demanded.

"Something that belongs to me that I can never claim," she answered cryptically.

"Stop speaking in circles, human."

Human! So she was back to that. Her mouth thinned into a line. "You will treat me with respect demon. I am a powerful priestess and leader of my people…"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and looked at her sternly. His eyes crimson. "I do not care who you are, but you a female and will submit when told."

"Are you suggesting that I do not know my place?" she nearly snarled. Her anger would be her shield. After this she would avoid him at costs.

"Your place is on your knees with your backside in the air if I will it," he snapped surprising them both. Her cheeks warmed and she pulled against him.

"I will purify you before you got the chance."

The crimson flew from his eyes and he growled lowly. "I would like to see you try." He gauged her reaction and was thoroughly pleased by what her scent told him that her face would not allow. Her sweet wildflower scent spoke volumes and it was beginning to get out of control. He was curious about her. She was unlike anyone she had ever met demon or human. Powerful, intriguing, and quite pleasing to the eye, she would make the perfect mate if she were not human. It was not allowed. It went against everything. Hanyos were killed at birth sometimes at conception. In all of his centuries of living he only ever came across one, a pathetic weak thing. No! No good would come of this unnatural attraction besides she was his natural enemy, a miko.

Sesshomaru dragged Midoriko off and threw her into the arms of his most trusted man. "Shinji take her back to the battlefield and leave her. She can make her way from there."

"Yes, General," Shinji replied. He took the confused woman and took off in a ball of light. Sesshomaru noted that she took a deep breath first. Then turned to leave.

Inside of her chambers, the Lady of the West paced. Sesshomaru never so much as batted an eye at her or any other female before today and she caught him almost staring outright. Was the miko lying about her future?" _"No she looked pained when she told me and now I know why."_ Minako could hardly blame the girl, her general was an excellent catch and provocative beyond compare. Even a dirty human possessed some common sense. _"But he will never be hers. He's mine and mine alone."_ She would be patient, especially since it would not be much longer.

1-1-1

Midoriko stepped into the onsen carefully and relaxed. Time alone with her thought was all she wanted. After dismissing her ladies she had just that peace. She had a lot to think about. It had been eight months since her encounter with Sesshomaru. Since then there had been numerous battles leaving her with little time to think. Apparently with the change of numbers between demons and humans in the humans favor, the demons banded together. Her days were literally numbered within a few short weeks she would be dead. That was a heavy burden to bear alone and in the wake of everything an extreme sense of regret settled over her. She never had a lover and she was too old at twenty-four to have one now. "I will die alone."

"Self pity does not suit you," Sesshomaru replied walking up to the hot spring.

"Sesshomaru," her face flushed as her hands went to cover herself. "How? What?" she had not seen this in her visions? What in the world?

"I caught you off guard. Good," he smirked moving closer. He picked her up out of the spring and pulled her to him. "How? Through the usual means. Your people are not the brightest at strategy without you they would be dead and you are too arrogant to not think demons would attack you openly in your home. As for the what? I have decided to claim you as my mate."

"No…I…you're supposed to…"

"I do as I please," he smirked before kissing her.

"I…." her sentence died on her lips as he deepened the kiss. As much as she knew this has to end, selfishness started to overtake her. When would she get the chance to know this intimacy again? Her life would be ending soon and the one she loved would be lost in the arms another woman. Small white arms wrapped around his neck in approval.

A predatorial growl emitted from him as he pulled from her and licked the side of her neck. His mark would be perfect there. After eight months of contemplating, his decision was already made. He was not about to let the one thing that intrigued him slip away. Regrets were something he would no tolerate, they made one weak. He would never become weak. He had always been wise enough to know that sentiment did not destroy, but the ignorance of it. "I will make you mine."

"Don't mark me," she whispered. "Just…"

Sesshomaru kissed her again. He would honor her request for now, there was always later. Now…now he would quench his thirst and fulfill his promise. "You don't command me."

"Nor you me," she moaned softly as she gave him her purity in the manner he promised her eight months ago leaving them both spent and content to lie in each other's arms.

"Why did you refuse my mark?" he asked once they both caught their breaths. "I will not be content simply rutting with you."

Midoriko looked away. She wanted to linger in the experience. It had been amazing and would only become more so with time. Time she did not have. "Do not ruin the moment."

"Answer me," he snarled.

"My destiny does not lay with a general," she spat in frustration and anguish. "You have neither the power nor the influence to change that."

Sesshomaru dropped her as though she tried to purify him. He was disgusted. In the end a female was a female, only concerned with the material and what came of it. He reached for his garments that had been liberated in the midst of their lovemaking and dressed. 'Then since my destiny does not lay with you I will find it elsewhere and rid myself of you human."

"Give my regards to Lady Minako," she looked away biting her lip. He was hurt by what she said. It was for the best.

He said nothing only walked away. Females were such calculation creatures; never again would he be taken in by their wiles. He would always see them for what they were a nuisance. Now it was time to turn the tables.

Once he was gone, Midoriko let her tears fall. What did she just set in motion with her words? She had to go after him. She reached for her clothes and dressed. Catching up to him was still possible if she hurried.

"My Lady something has happened. Demons are attacking the exterminator village. They are fighting them off, but they need you."

It was over. Destiny was coming to claim her. "Haruka, please get my bow and ready my horse. I need to resurrect a barrier. It will keep everyone safe until…"

"Don't say such things Lady, you will return to us victorious," Haruka bowed her head.

Holding her chest Midoriko smiled. "Thank you, Haru-chan, I will try my best."

Haruka smiled then ran off to see to her mistress's orders. The smiled went from Midoriko's face as soon as the girl was gone and she began to erect a barrier. _"Good-bye, my love…"_

1-1-1

Minako paced the study floor of her chamber in anger. Sesshomaru had been gone for 5 days. Five days! True, there was no danger but without the exception of war or seeing personally to an order of her departed father, he did not leave. Her mind was wandering with all the possibilities and all of them were bad. _"He wouldn't dare go to that…"_ her thoughts trailed as the smell of blood assaulted his nose. She turned her head towards the door and there stood her general covered in blood and dirt. _"He has been hunting and battling."_ Her mind eased at this sight. Though his clothes were filthy he had a look of dominance, yes her future mate was the perfect alpha male. A warm sensation settled over at the thought if him claiming her.

Sesshomaru growled as he threw the carcass of a dead warthog at her feet. Everything by the book this time. A sneer curled his lips; Minako's scent was even more provocative than usual. He rushed towards her and pinned her to the wall.

Minako's mind raced in excitement. This was the moment she was waiting for. She bared her neck in submission. Sesshomaru paused in his actions, too easy. He had hoped for some battle before taking her, even Midoriko gave him…. His fangs sank into the side of her neck while relieving his mate of her garments then ravaged her savagely until she was incapacitated.

Once she slipped into slumber he got out of bed and walked to the window. The scent of three days of mating filled the room and the entire palace knew there was a new master. He opened the window; he was thankful that a servant crept in quietly and removed the warthog. That would have been a disturbing smell. No doubt the servant confirmed the scent with their eye witness account of their mating. A prideful smirk dashed across his features at another scent emanating from his mate, she was pregnant. He would be a father in a few short months. Everything was as it should be.

Violet eyes surveyed his new domain. Tomorrow he would go out and make his presence known. Two figures moved near the barracks. Sesshomaru moved to focus on them in curiosity. It was Shinji and a messenger. "Give your report to me. Our lord is fulfilling his duty as new Lord of the West with our lady."

The messenger smiled. "Long live our lord and lady," he said before delivering the message. "I was scouting the territory on the look out for the cats when a bright light shot through the sky and a tremendous power grew then disappeared."

Shinji nodded his head. "I felt something yesterday, but it was too far away. Continue."

"I went to investigate but I could not pinpoint the battle. I did find some humans traveling and talking of what happened some were crying. That priestess that killed the cats has died in battle. They say she fought for seven straight days."

"That human fights like a demon," Shinji remarked. "Lord Sesshomaru will want to know of this when he reveals himself. You have done well."

The demon saluted. "Thank you sir," he said before going back to his scouting.

Some distance away, Sesshomaru gripped the pane of the window in distress. Midoriko was dead! How could she? Why did she not warn him? Suddenly all of her actions made sense. _"Humans are such confounding creatures, especially the females!"_ Why didn't he see he signs? He could have protected her. Now he had obligations. He was so angry! Eyes bled crimson as he became a ball of light and raced from the palace. He wanted to grieve alone, he had to grieve alone. "Midoriko," he growled as he landed in the middle of a forest and transformed. From there he killed everything in sight.

From some other realm, Fate looked down at two of her children. She had really done a number on them, despite Midoriko's selfish interfering. Just as well, things were more interesting this way. "Be patient my loves."


	3. Precept Two: Education of Lust

So far I haven't created anything but this twisted plot and I do not claim any of the Inu Yasha cast. Don't sue, hire me instead.

Principles of Lust

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Precept Two: Education of Lust

* * *

_One thousand years later…_

"Shikono-san."

Kikyo turned from the window and looked at her new employer. "Onigumo-san?"

"Yes," Naraku replied smiling behind his steepled hands. She had been scoping out her new charges. Good, she was clearly unlike the others. His little Lust was just as intuitive as he suspected. "What do you think of my children?"

"They are intensive for such young children except…"

"The middle one," he finished. "She is very special. I am sure you will enjoy puzzling her out." He picked up a file on his desk. "You are wondering why I hired you as a governess for my children? The middle child picked you out on the street and the others agreed. Upon further looking I discovered your talents."

"Onigumo-san you are aware that I am a miko?"

"Fully," he answered. "I find that ironic in the most amusing of ways. You will start now." He pushed an envelope towards her. "This is a contract outlining your responsibilities and benefits. You will find the salary more than competitive and you will be moved in by the end of the day."

"How do you know I will say yes?"

"Shikono-san, do not waste my time. I have watched you and clearly know what you will and will not do. You are curious and I will allow you to satisfy that curiosity raising my children."

"I see." Kikyo opened the envelope and scanned the contract. It more than met her standards. "I accept."

Naraku nodded. "You will have full parental rights regarding the children. I have more pressing matters to attend to hence why I hired you. My only stipulation is that you uphold visitation day with their mothers."

"Just one day?"

"That is correct. I highly doubt they will visit them other than on that day. They all thoroughly despise me and do not have a single maternal instinct between the three of them."

"I have to ask, why get them pregnant. I sense your power; you had some control over it?"

"I wanted to be amused," he gestured towards the window, "and they do by leaps and bounds."

"That's cruel."

"You are not here to pass judgment but raise them," he commented. "The oldest will have to leave for school shortly. The middle one needs to be enrolled. The youngest will stay with you. I will leave you to your tasks, Shikono-san."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow then turned to leave the room. She had been dismissed. The only reason she was going with it was because she wondered about the trio. They were an odd ensemble; the silent, the brood, and the chatter box.

"I see you past Naraku's test," the oldest sneered as their new governess walked up to them. She looked towards her younger sister. "Next time I will win." She shifted the youngest child on her hip and held the other sister's hand tightly.

"Nuh-uh, I'll always win, Daddy says I have a gift," the middle one smiled and wriggled her hand out of her sister's grasp. "Hi, Miss Kikyo, I'm Lust."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement, but Kikyo only smiled. "That is an interesting name."

"I'm sure the school will be amused," the oldest remarked.

"Lust," Kikyo asked sweetly as she kneeled down, "do you have a nickname that you like for us to call you at school?"

Lust shook her head and looked at her older sister. "What's a nickname, Kagura?"

Kagura rolled her crimson eyes. "It's a fake name."

Kikyo shot Kagura a look. "I don't want a fake name my mommy gave me this one."

"No, sweetie, a nickname is another name for someone given to your by your friends and family."

"Oh." Lust nodded then sat down on the ground with her eyes closed tight.

"Lust, what are you…?"

"She's thinking," Kagura answered. She looked at her watch. "I may as well formally introduce us. I am Kagura age ten, this is Kanna age three, and that is Lust age five. We are all different types of demons. I am part wind, Kanna's part ice maiden and Lust is part pleasure demon. Naraku told me to inform you." She walked over to Kikyo and gave her Kanna.

Kikyo looked at the taciturn, white-haired toddler and smiled then looked at Kagura. "Do you need me to walk you to school?"

Crimson eyes looked mortified for a moment. "I'll fly thank you."

The older woman shook her head. "No, someone may see you." Kikyo warned. That was all she needed, every demon hunter in the city looking for them.

"No they won't. I will have a barrier up."

"You can make barriers at your age?"

"We all can except for Kanna. Even…"

"Rin!" Lust squealed jumping up, "I want my fake name to be Rin."

"Rin it is and I will walk you **both** to school."

Kagura frowned and Kikyo clasped her hands together. "Your father hired me for other reasons besides being good with children, Kagura. I will bind you if I have to."

"Whatever," she murmured. Naraku was not a fool. She could sense the miko's power and new it was greater than her own. It was not worth the aggravation of having her powers suspended. She could already see his look of amusement in her mind.

"Excuse me?" Kikyo asked looking at her young charge sternly.

"I said 'whatever,"' she repeated.

"Be nice sister," Lust scolded while wrapping her arms around Kagura. "Kikyo will be our mommy together."

Crimson softened slightly at her little sister then looked at Kikyo. "Naraku says our real mothers are whores and the only truly productive thing they did was have us. Is this true?"

Kikyo frowned at the subject. "I don't know your mothers so I can't venture to say, but I am not here to replace your mothers. I am just your governess."

"Yes you are," Lust argued shaking her head. "We picked."

Kagura nodded in agreement. "Naraku says no woman with the qualifications he wanted would be foolish enough to bind herself to him and any that did were not trustworthy."

"I see you listen closely to your father," Kikyo bristled.

Lust nodded her head and smiled. "Daddy says wisdom is never pointed out so you have to remember everything or you will be prey." Lust smiled proudly at being able to regurgitate one of her father's maxims.

"Okay we need to get the both of you to school, we'll talk more later." Kikyo took Kagura's hand and Lust held on to Kagura. They looked like a chain as they walked along. "Rin."

"Yes?" she asked hopping. Kagura hissed at her to stop and Rin stuck her tongue out at her.

"Make sure you wait with Kagura after school."

"Yes, Kikyo," she smiled as they continued to walk toward the school. Once they arrived Kagura left to go to her class leaving her little sister distraught. Rin's eyes welled up with tears t the prospect of not going to class with her big sister. It never occurred to her she would be alone at school. Now it was becoming a scary place.

"Rin, you will make friends at school and learn so much. Think about all the adventures you will have to tell Kagura about after school."

A smile formed on the five year old's face. "Okay," she said drying her eyes and taking Kikyo's hand. They walked towards the office.

2-2-2

Lunch time Rin sat under a large maple tree sighing. So far everything was boring. She already knew her numbers and letters. She was taught long ago so that he mind would be occupied while her mouth was silent. So the entire day was a waste. All of the other kids seemed excited except for one, the boy who sat to her left. He had the window seat and could see all the great things outside. He was always looking out of the window so there had to be something fun out there.

"I wonder if he will be my friend," she said aloud then covered her mouth as a fit of sillies took over her.

"What's wrong with you girl?" a voice asked rudely.

Rin stopped rolling around in the grass in her silly fit and looked at the window boy. He had short silver hair and amber eyes. He looked mean. Rin tightened her grip on her lunch box that managed to avoid her dill fit, and looked defiantly at the boy. "Nothing."

The boy arched an eyebrow in annoyance. "I am not some common lunch snatcher."

"Good because I won't let you take it."

The boy growled. "If I want your lunch I will have it."

"No you won't," Rin replied. "My daddy told me never to become prey."

"I can if I choose."

Rin shook her head. "I won't let you."

The boy reached out his hand and a green whip flicked out slicing her lunch box in half. Brown eyes widened as the contents fell onto the grass, and then watered. He smirked and turned to walk away when he was knocked to the ground. Rin sat on his back for a moment then pushed his head into the grass since she could not steal his already eaten lunch. "Meanie," she declared before running off.

Amber eyes tinted crimson in anger. That girl dared to attack him! He ran after her. "You won't catch me," she sang as she ran into the building. This was fun. For a mean boy he was pretty fast.

"Onigumo Rin, Tensaiga Sesshomaru, you two stop running this instant," the teacher scolded. "The both of you know there is no running in the building. You will both stand outside the classroom and think about what you have done."

The teacher marched her two students, one on the verge of tears and the other defiantly keeping a brave face, to the outside of the door. Once the teacher left, Sesshomaru glared at Rin for getting him into trouble. 'This isn't over,' his look vowed.

2-2-2

Rin sat under her favorite maple tree and gobbled her lunch before Sesshomaru came to knock it over. Once she finished she sang her waiting song that she made up about the mean boy. "Sesshomaru stinky poo. Knock over my lunch and I will punch you." The wonderful stylings of the five year old mind. This had been their song and dance for the past four months. Most times they avoided getting in trouble by Rin hiding once she made it into the building; the other times meant time out.

She sighed, he was late and a part of her was sad. This was only fun part of her day; playing tag then hide-n-go-seek.

Inside the school, Sesshomaru was seated next to his step mother instead of eating lunch. He wanted this stupid meeting to be over so he could teach Rin the lesson coming to her. The girl was elusive that much was sure.

"Tensaiga-sama when you called me I just had to meet you in person. I would like to talk to you about your son's behavior."

Izayoi quirked an eyebrow. "What about his behavior?"

The teacher paused choosing her words carefully. "Your delightful child has a lot of energy. In class he rarely speaks and only to answer questions directly asked of him. He does not interact with the other children except for one. At lunch is when he decides to release his energy running around with his little friend…" Izayoi's attention spiked at the word usage. Friend!? She stole a glance at Sess who merely looked forward with his usual dour look. "…they are always running around. We have no problem with that. At Ichiose Academy we encourage good physical health, but we can not condone running inside the building. Your son has been caught and reprimanded several times and we suspect that we did not always catch them."

"I will speak to his father," Izayoi said diplomatically. "I would like to know about this friend."

"Ah, Onigumo Rin, I will be speaking with her governess after this."

"Thank you, Fujisaki-san, for looking after Sesshomaru and you will not have this problem again."

Fujisaki-san smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Tensaiga-sama." Izayoi stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. "I will see you after school, dear," she said before leaving. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to your mother?" Fujisaki-san asked.

Amber eyes narrowed. How could that woman possibly think that a human was his parent? "That woman is not my mother," he replied simply trying to behave.

"_Poor woman," _she thought then shook her head. "You may go to lunch now, Sesshomaru."

The boy pursed his lips in annoyance at being dismissed but he knew his father would be displeased with his lack of hearing when his teacher spoke. He left the office. No doubt Rin ate her lunch and was singing that dumb waiting song. Sometimes he would come late to beat her up just so she would sing it. The lyrics were horrible but her voice was nice. If she weren't do insolent he could secretly be her friend. There was something about her scent that he could not place, probably the human in her.

Sesshomaru stopped short when he saw Izayoi talking to woman with long black hair. She looked sort of like Rin. "_But Fujisaki-san said that Rin's governess would be here. That woman doesn't look like an old governess."_

"Oh, Shikono-san," Izayoi smiled as she noticed her stepson, "this is Sesshomaru."

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kikyo greeted. The boy only looked at her before curtly nodding. "_Just like Rin described."_ A smirk formed on her lips. The boy was very powerful; just like his father. It was amusing that Rin got the best of him in some of their encounters. She obviously underestimated the sweet girl. Kikyo looked back to Izayoi. "I agree with you."

A grin spread across the Izayoi's face. "Is Saturday too soon for you?"

"That's fine. The girls will be finished with their lessons by noon."

"Perfect, they can have lunch," Izayoi pulled out a business card and handed it to Kikyo. "We look forward to it."

Kikyo nodded then excused herself to speak to the waiting teacher. Once she was gone, Sess growled lowly. "What are you planning?"

"Something for my oldest son," she answered cryptically. She pulled the little boy into a hug and chuckled when he pushed her away. At least he was consistent; she would wear him down eventually. "I'll see you at home; your father is coming to get you after school." She kissed the top of his head and winked.

"Father's back from his trip?" he asked casually. He would let that one thing go since she had information that he needed.

"He came back after you left for school. He is tying up a few things at the office and he will pick you up personally…"

"Is this accurate information?" he asked skeptically.

"He gave me his word," she answered.

"That is fine then."

"I thought it might. Be good and no running." Sess said nothing only walked away

Saturday came fairly quickly despite Sesshomaru's will at it coming faster. Now he would finally find out what those women were planning. Rin had proven useless; she was not speaking to him. Apparently she had been punished for her many times outs. His father spoke to him and told him to stop it. This nearly cut out his lunch time fun. Fortunately Rin was still feisty despite not speaking to him and they took their game on a different level. They may not be able to run inside the building, but on top and he side were still within the rules. He was surprised that she was able to keep up though she was much faster on the ground. He almost always caught her now. It was highly amusing.

The sudden sound door chimes broke his reverie. Now he would know, all he had to do was get to the foyer. He opened the door to rush out and nearly bowled over Inu Yasha. The toddler was getting on his nerves following him and touching things. But insult him, and he wailed loud enough to wake the dead. "What do you want?"

"I wanna' see to!"

Sess growled. The boy was probably sniffing at his door again. Inu Yasha's scent was hard to track, it was every where and constantly around him. Amber eyes suddenly welled with tears and Sesshomaru scooped him up and on top his back before the first sonic wail. "Brat."

Inu Yasha stuck his tongue out and held on tight as Sess ran down the hall. The two of them reached the foyer just as the housekeeper shut the door. "Your guests are out on the veranda, Sesshomaru-sama, along with lunch. I was just going to get you." She bowed lowly.

"_Guests huh?"_ he wondered letting his curiosity get the better of him. He walked out on to the veranda and stopped when he saw Izayoi, his father, and Rin sitting at the table. Kikyo sat next to her with two other girls. Rin's sisters he presumed.

Two pairs of amber eyes stared at the guests in shock. "Who are they?" Inu Yasha asked looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly; he had forgotten that he was carrying Inu Yasha on his back until he spoke. The look in Izayoi's eyes reminded him of why he never publicly acknowledged his little brother. She had that 'they are so cute, where's the camera' look. He had been the victim of it too many times. Most recently when she discovered Inu Yasha sleeping in his room on the floor, Sess refused to let him sleep in the bed but he could stay on the floor. She was going to embarrass him again, he could feel it.

"Sesshomaru, I invited Rin and her sisters to spend the afternoon with us." Izayoi motioned towards the guests.

He was spared for now. Inu Yasha slid from his back and scampered to the table while his older brother walked dignified to the table. "Good now that everyone is here," Izayoi announced, "I would like to thank our guests for coming today."

Kikyo looked towards her charges casually. "Thank you, Tensaiga-sama," the three girls said in unison.

"We are honored that you invited us," Kikyo added politely. Her eyes flew to Inutaisho for a second then smirked. "It is good that they are together again. Don't you think so Inutaisho-sama?"

Inutaisho nodded thoughtfully. "Well let's eat so that the children can play," Izayoi suggested. She was getting that weird feeling again. Something was about to happen and Inutaisho felt it as well…then there was Kikyo's odd comment.

They ate in silence with polite conversation mixed in between. Once finished the children ran off, correction Inu Yasha ran off dragging Sesshomaru and Kanna behind him, Rin ran to catch up with them, and Kagura walked behind them trying to figure out what she could get into while the 'children' played.

"Shikono-san, your charges are the daughters of Onigumo Naraku, correct?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes, I have been their governess for a few months. They are interesting children especially Rin. Her demeanor reminds me of someone long ago."

"What are you up to Fate?" Inutaisho asked. Izayoi put her hand on his leg when he glanced at her lightly.

Kikyo laughed. "I wondered when you were going to get around to that. If you must know I am doing my job, guiding souls towards their destiny."

"You mean interfering."

"Think what you will but this manner requires my personal touch this time. It's only because I think the world of you, Inu."

"So you're not really, Shikono-san?"

"This is her body, but her soul is long gone. I needed to release it for the youngest son."

"What do you mean?" Izayoi asked.

"Inu will have to fill you in on the boring details later, after Midoriko's last vision takes place," she looked Inu, "and not before or it will get worse."

"I am going to check on the children," Izayoi stood to her feet.

"Your intuition is impeccable, Izayoi, that is why I always liked you. I am glad that I let you hang around longer."

Izayoi looked at Kikyo casually then went to look after the children. The minute she left his side, Inutaisho's breath caught in his throat. Visions of Rin and Sesshomaru fighting then darkness. "What did you do to my son and that girl, Fate?"

"To be honest they have a rather volatile chemistry. I can imagine as adults it will make for some rather sultry times. That is…once he learns to deal with his little Lust." She smirked at her pun while Inu remained lost. "I suppose we should deal with it now." She stood. "Only Izayoi can know about me." She walked away

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi screamed.

_Fifteen minutes ago…._

Sesshomaru sat under a tree while Inu Yasha showed Kanna his toys. The girl was unsettling the way she stared at everyone as though she was a ghost. Rin sat with her back to him watching them while she hummed. "Sing for me and not that stupid waiting song," Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin turned around. "I am still not talking to you." She stuck her tongue out.

Sesshomaru stood to her feet. "You were just talking to me."

Rin blushed and got up. "I am not talking to you anymore after this." She walked away.

Sesshomaru stalked over to her and grabbed her arm. "I haven't said that you can go."

Rin looked at him as though he were crazy. "You do not command me," she said lowly as she pushed Sesshomaru down.

From the ground he looked at her incredulously for a second before his eyes flashed crimson and pounced Rin. "Nor you me," he growled biting her collar.

Rin yelped alerting Kanna's and Inu Yasha's attention. They started to run towards them. "I am not prey," she cried out trying to shake him off. She grabbed one of his hands and bit down hard causing him to let go.

He pounced Rin again and grabbed her by the throat. His claws dug into the side of her sensitive flesh as she pushed against him. The tart smell of his acid assaulted Inu Yasha's nostrils.

"Get off, you're not playing nice," he cried out pushing on his brother. When Sesshomaru did not budge, Inu Yasha tried pulling his hair. For his efforts he received only a glare from his older brother making him cry.

"Move," Kanna warned grabbing Inu Yasha by the shirt suddenly.

Once out of the way a pink light surrounded Rin. "Let go," she yelled as the light expanded knocking Sesshomaru from her into the tree. His head hit with the most impact as he slid down with a sickening thud. Rin gasped. She had not intended to push him that hard. She sat up but was dizzy and crawled towards Sesshomaru. She was going to be in so much trouble! "Get up…" she shook him once then fell into darkness herself.

Inu Yasha and Kanna ran up to them." Mommy!" he started to wail just as Izayoi reached the play area. The sighed of her three year old crying and hovering over the five year olds nearly destroyed her. She raced over to them. Rin was bleeding and Izayoi smelled something light in their air. Not sure what is was, she screamed, "Inutaisho!" She hugged Inu Yasha as he started crying louder. "Baby, stop crying. I need you to tell me what happened."

"Sess bit Rin and they…." His sniffles faded his explanation and he buried his face into his mother's chest.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked as he ran up. His blood ran cold as he saw the two pups laying together just like his vision. He looked towards Kikyo trying to act as though she had no pre-knowledge. Disgust and worry were on his face but there was nothing that he could do. "Kikyo, call an ambulance."

2-2-2

Naraku stood over his middle child watching for progress in her condition. After two days of no change Kikyo told him of her condition and the circumstances. He was highly amused and it only increased after he arrived and examined her personally. A grin formed at her injuries.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" Kikyo asked from her chair. Kanna lay in her lap asleep and Kagura slept in the other chair.

"I am just amazed that she was able to defend herself a demon like Sesshomaru, but not without a price, I see," he chuckled. "I underestimated her. You see Shikono-san, Lust is the most amusing out of all my children. She is the only one who does not accept her heritage. I imagine when she gets older she will become more amusing."

"Is that all they are to you, amusement?"

"Of course," he answered. "I will say having those three and watching them is more entertaining that anything I ever orchestrated."

"That is sick."

"Call it what you will. I am paying you to raise them not judge me," he said moving towards the door. "A change of venue is order. I want you to pull them out of school and move to New York. Also double all of their training, triple Lust's. If she going to the mate of next Lord of the Western lands, I don't want to make it easy for him. None of my daughters will be prey. I want this done by the end of the week regardless of Lust's condition." He left the room. Now that he was in the process of shaking things up it could not help but get better.

"Onigumo-san," Inutaisho called as he walked up, "how is your daughter?"

"The same as your son, I imagine," he replied cryptically. "It will not be your concern much longer." He walked away.

Inutaisho watched the dark haired man turn he corner before walking away. "_This has gotten quite complicated."_

To Be Continued….

Next Chapter is the _Power of Lust_

I take the gloves off next chapter. FF Readers- I will be really pushing the line.

Also yes, this is a Rin and Sess fic. I had to do back story. This is the last of the back story and the real story begins again.

7/10/06 Devon Masterson-Bond


	4. Precept Three: Power of Lust

So far I haven't created anything but this twisted plot content and I do not claim any of the Inu Yasha cast. Don't sue, hire me instead.

Principles of Lust  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  
Precept Three: Power of Lust (Edited Version)

* * *

_Seventeen years come and gone…_

Rin sat cross legged on the couch of the group dressing room waiting for the last member to finish in make-up. It was Seven's first television appearance. True they were just starting out in the pro circuit, but any publicity was good publicity. She ran her hands through the short red locks of her disguise. Red hair and green eyes was so much sexier/mischievous than brown hair and eyes. At least she thought so. If she was going to play the role of sex goddess, she was not going to make her mother happy and do it in her own form as herself. Mother…that was another touchy subject for her; up until puberty, Tsubaki had nothing to do with her. Now she could not get away. Some how the woman got it into her head to make her daughter into her image. Rin was not having it. She refused to drain the life force out of people at the height of their pleasure. That was just wrong.

"Thinking of her, Lust?" Kagura asked shaking her head. "I need you and the others to focus on this appearance. You will have the interview then play."

"Yes, I know Greed," she rolled her eyes playfully. "You worked really hard getting us this and called in favors. We appreciate you."

"Yes we do," the other members chimed in. Lust stood and walked over to her band mates. She linked arms with them and smiled. "You can depend on us not to embarrass you."

Kagura pulled out her fan and held it out towards them. "We shall see."

"Two minutes, Ladies. I need you on set now," the stage manager said opening the door. He ushered the girls out of the room and on to the set. "Thirty seconds." The girls sat down on the set made to look like a bar. The host came up and stood behind the bar. "In 5,4,3,2,1…"

Cameras lit up. "Welcome to the underground. I am Dagan Cross and today we bring you more up and coming bands. Today I am here with Seven. Introduce yourselves girls…"

"Pride," a red headed girl greeted.

"Wrath," an ebony haired girl grinned.

"I'm Envy," a bubbly girl with black hair waved.

"Lust," Rin greeted smiling.

"Well you've got me hot and bothered," Dagan quipped before asking his first question. "I gotta' ask. You call yourselves Seven but there are only four of you, what happened?"

"We lost two members and our manger makes the seventh," Lust answered. "We named her Greed appropriately."

"Obviously," Dagan commented. "You girls are fairly popular on the night club circuit. You told our producers that's where you all met. I would love to hear that story."

"That one's my fault, Dagan," Pride said leaning inward. "I was in another band and we broke up right before our gig. They left me to deal with the audience and the promotions director. He had already paid us half and I could not go back on the deal. The situation looked really bad so I yelled that anyone who could sing to get on stage and Lust appeared."

"So you did the show with a guitarist and a singer?" Dagan asked.

"Not quite," Pride answered. '"I started playing the song 'Control' by Puddle of Mud, since I did not have any, and Lust began to sing. Everyone got quiet and she waggled her finger out in the audience. Next thing I know we had a bass player, drums, keyboard, and another guitar. It was freaky."

"You're pulling my leg."

"It's true," Envy added. "The other girls quit after that performance and we've been together every since. That was a year ago."

"Cool then show everyone the power of Seven," he replied leading into the musical segment. The girls walked over to the stage and picked up their instruments.

"We call this song "Up against the Wall," Lust announced as the first couple of bars of music started.

"_You got me trapped so you can steal my soul  
But it doesn't matter without you  
I can never be whole  
Up against the wall  
Your body next to mine  
Up against the wall  
We'll be one for this last time…"_

On the monitor, Kagura watched the group's performance with a grin. Her sister was getting even better at this. Lust's power of influence mesmerized audiences and the others backed her up beautifully. Lust picked well. The story may have seemed like they all met with just dumb luck, but it was not. Lust used her influence to reach out to the most capable people in the audience. It was a shame the girl would not use her powers for personal matters like getting laid. She certainly could use the release. Lust was nearly twenty-three years old and never let a guy so much as peck her on the cheek if she perceived he was interested. Lust did everything in her power not to be like her mother and Tsubaki did everything in her power to turn her. Sometimes even she got dragged along in order to comfort Lust during "lessons." Even she had to admit they were demeaning, but informative for the future. "_Those lessons on how to strip have yet to fail,"_ she smirked as her plans for the night with her latest boyfriend faded into her mind.

"So, Greed," Lust asked as they walked up in victory, "Did we disappoint?'

"Would I have brought you here if I thought you might?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She smirked. "You have the rest of the day off. meeting and practice tomorrow at eleven a.m."

The girls cheered and went towards the dressing room to get their things and go home. "So where do we go from here," Lust asked looking at the two youngest members of the group. "Kagome, have you decided what you are going to do?"

Kagome/Envy paused. "The band is important to me," she began.

"Before you go any further, we talked about this," Ayame/Pride sighed. "We can't be strong if everyone isn't happy."

"I want everyone to be happy," Lust replied, "so tell us the truth."

Kagome looked towards Sango/Wrath then the others. "I want both. I want to go to Tokyo University and study music, and I want to play with Seven."

"And you Sango?" Lust asked.

"Rin, you, Ayame, and Kagome are like sisters to me but I would like to move back to Japan to be closer to my brother."

"Ayame?" Rin asked.

"I am nomadic by nature," she grinned, "I can live anywhere."

Rin smiled. "It looks like were about to relocate." The others grinned and hugged; glad they were not breaking up. "I say let's celebrate tonight."

"I agree," Ayame chimed in.

"Then it's settled. We will meet at Tier at 11 p.m." Kagome and Sango nodded then left.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Ayame asked conversationally.

Rin shrugged. "Something sexy and pink."

"Pink does not equal sexy. It's sweet like I am a virgin please be gentle."

Green eyes darkened for a moment as she pulled her bag strap on her shoulder. "It isn't a favorite but I love trying new things."

"Hey, what's that?" she asked touching an old scar on Rin's neck. "A love injury from some hot sex?" she teased. "You can tell me. You have to tell me!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I got that in a fight when I was five years old. It just did not heal for some reason."

Ayame's face fell. "I was hoping someone else in our group beside Kagura was getting action. Oh well maybe our luck will be better in Japan."

"Don't worry you'll meet someone, have pups, and live happily ever after, Ayame."

"That sounded kind of sad when you said it. Is there something wrong?"

Rin shook her head. "Just hungry and tired. I am going to take a nap before we go out. I'll see ya' later."

"Okay, I…" Rin left the room. She could not take it anymore, talk of intimacy and relationships. She would never have that. Getting close to someone in that way meant killing them. Her mother taught her the ins and outs of that. A succubus' lot in life was to feed off the life force of others at the height of sexual pleasure. The more intense the pleasure, the more life force that can be drained. For every life taken a white strand of hair would appeared as a sign of the increase in power. Given that information that her mother got around and was quite powerful for her hair was stark white, with the exception of one strand. Her father still walked the earth, despite the many attempts her mother made. Now that was just gross.

Rin shook her head. Her parents doing the deed was not a picture she wanted to see. She was maladjusted as it was between the two. Which was worse, knowing that you were amusing to your father like some sort of jester or getting the karma sutra for you twelfth birthday with lessons? The latter. At least her father left well enough alone unlike her mother.

She opened the door of her flat sometime later. Her disguise wore off as she shut the door and she sighed. A pile of envelopes crunched underneath her feet. Rent money from her tenants she supposed. Two years ago their father gave them each one hundred thousand U.S. dollars and told them to handle their lives. That money was to last until they were two hundred years old. They each went their separate ways financially. She formed the square corporation (L7) last year and managed her properties. She now owned four buildings in New York and one in Japan. Everything pretty much ran itself and only required weekly meetings leaving her free to spend time with her only love, singing.

Rin leaned against the door and slid down it. her cheek flushed and she felt warm suddenly. A laugh escaped her as she shook her head. Two if her tenants were partaking in activities she never could. A cold shower was in order. Today was slowly turning into 'one of those days.' The hopeless romantic who can never be close…

"Better get that shower," she said to herself. She started down the hall when she saw the machine blinking. Rin hit the button then walked down the hall.

"Rin, this maybe a band celebration, but we want you to come as yourself. See ya' tonight," Kagome's cheerful voice carried through the flat.

"And be sexy!" Sango chimed in playfully. "We're going to go. Love ya'!"

The machine beeped three times in indication that that was the last message. A smirk flew across her face as she stepped into the shower. They were right. She was just going to cut loose and enjoy the night. "I love you guys too…"

3-3-3

Four girls dumped their belongings at their table and motioned for the wait staff. "I'll have a shot of Jimmy," Ayame smiled then looked towards Rin," she'll have a leg spreader. It's a special day and we want her to have fun." Rin shook her head but Ayame ignored her. "We talked and agreed. You need to get laid or drunk. We have two designated drivers. One is a miko and the other is from the demon slayer line, I don't think we have to worry about to getting out of hand."

"The third option is telling everything you've been holding back and don't dance around the truth either," Sango added.

Rin smiled nervously. "Just keep the guys away from me no matter what and you have a deal."

"Kill joy," Kagome smirked.

"Fine then for the entire night you are Rin our lesbian friend who is not interested in sex." Rin shot them all a look as their drinks arrived. A pinkish drink was placed in front of her. She took a sip and smiled. "This is pretty good."

"Two virgin ones for our younger friends," Ayame said as a good song at the karaoke bar started to play. "this guy isn't half bad." Wednesday night was 'Pair Night.' Anyone who was willing to grow a pair could perform on the stage. The crowd showed absolutely no mercy. Mess the dance groove up and you were kicked out of the club for the night. With that big of a risk, you needed a pair of melons.

"Guess he'll be staying the night," Ayame winked. She downed her drink and sighed in pleasure. "I am going to have some fun, be back. Oh and keep ordering for Rin. We'll liven her up."

"I don't need to be livened up," she argued as the waiter appeared again. "Two virgins for the jailbait and one for you."

"I didn't order this one," she protested. The waiter pointed towards a blond sitting at the bar grinning. "He bought it for you with his compliments since it's your first time."

"I have been here before," Rin snapped. The waiter shrugged. True she came in her stage persona and not as herself. Why did everyone treat her like some helpless charity case just because she didn't go wild like the Ayame? So what if she was going to spend her best centuries of her life alone with low level cat demons to keep her company. She was not boring. "I do get out!" she downed both drinks.

"Pace yourself," Sango warned. "Demon or not, we do not want your to poison yourself."

"Why not, you seem to think I need more fun in my life?"

Kagome put her hand on top of Rin's. "You have been down lately and today's been the worse. You won't talk to us and Kagura keeps saying that you just need to get laid." Rin flushed.

"Actually she said 'your cherry popped'" Sango commented. Kagome glared at her.

"If that's the case," the waited grinned, "I'll get you one on the house." He walked away.

"I forgot he was there," Kagome flushed.

"We all did," Rin sighed. "I'm going to the bar."

The two friends looked at each other then nodded. "I'll take Rin."

"And I got Ayame," Sango grinned and headed off to the dance floor.

Kagome moved towards the bar that seemed to swallow Rin. No doubt the waiter told every guy in the place Rin was looking for a good time. She was even more worried about her friend. Instead of this being fun, this was turning into a chemical therapy. "Move it or loose it," she elbowed her way to the bar. By the time she got there it was four leg spreaders, 8 shots of tequila, 3 margaritas, and six shots of vodka later; all in demon speed. "This is out of control," Kagome muttered as Rin did three blow job shots in a row (a traffic light). "Rin, you don't have to prove anything."

"My name's Lust," Rin smiled looking at her. She caressed Kagome's cheek and moved forward.

Kagome's cheeks flushed as she jerked away. "Stop that! You're being a perv."

Rin grinned, "You have no idea." She hopped down from the stool. "Follow me," she said walking towards the stage.

Kagome's jaw dropped. All of the guys were actually following Rin to the stage. "_I better get Ayame and Sango."_ As she walked away from the bar the opening lines of "Buttons" played. "_Oh no."_

Rin hopped onto the stage and smiled. "Wait your turn," a girl with short spiky hair warned.

"Let me borrowed the mic for a moment." She walked over to her and casually held out her hand to take it. Blue eyes glazed over. She happily gave the microphone over just as the vocals started. "Loosen up my buttons…" Rin sang to the audience as she danced.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sango asked. Ayame turned around. It looked like Rin took their advice too much to heart. "Well that killed my buzz," she moaned. "I thought Kagome was supposed to be watching her."

"I need your help. Rin is out of control."

"Let's keep an eye on her. It might not go further than this," Ayame suggested.

"We need to get closer to then," Sango motioned for the other girls to follow her through the gyrating crowd. Rin certainly did not loose her performance edge in her inebriation. The crowd loved her especially the guys. Of course the performance was enough to make anyone blush and everyone felt it on various levels. "I didn't know she could move like that," Sango said into Kagome's ear.

"Me either. We wanted her to have fun not act schizo." Kagome shook her head as the song ended. Rin jumped from the stage as the next song started and waggled her finger towards a guy with dark hair.

Three sets of eyes widened at their provocative friend. She was not even this bad on stage. It was time to stop this. The thought of how upset Rin would be when she was sober again ran through their heads. They started wading through the crowd of dancers and spectators slowly being separated in the process until only Kagome remained. She looked back at the others who were making slow progress and nodded. "_I am going in."_ she infiltrated the center of attention… Rin making out with a guy on the dance floor.

Kagome balled her fist and stalked over to her band mate. "Rin Oni…" her sentence trailed as crimson/brown eyes pulled away and focused on her. A warm sensation settled over again and became more intense. "Kagome," Rin smiled moving towards her.

"You have to stop this, Rin."

Rin touched Kagome's shoulders and her eyes drifted shut. The girl was exuding more life force than usual and she was falling under her spell. "You care about me?" she asked brushing her lips across Kagome's cheeks.

The younger girl flushed furiously and tried to pull away when Rin grabbed her face and kissed her. Dark eyes widened then glazed over as intimate fantasies played out in her mind.

"Hey what about me?" the guy asked. Rin took him by the wrist and pulled him so that she was sandwiched between them. "I will have you both."

"Okay," he agreed happily. Taking both of their hands, she took them to a more secluded area as the crowd closed behind them.

"Have a seat," Rin commanded as she pushed him into a chair. She sat on his lap with her back to him. "Touch me." The man was only too glad to do so and allowed his hands to roam. Rin pulled Kagome to her and kissed her again. "Now I will have your power, my sweet miko." Rin ripped the front of Kagome's dress and pulled the girl to her. "You may touch me too."

Kagome's hands ran up and down Rin's shoulders. Light fingertips brushed a crescent shaped mark and Rin hissed in pain. It had been throbbing for the past twenty minutes and now it was searing. She pushed Kagome away as she grabbed her shoulder, Plain brown eyes fluttered several times; pain often times brought about sobering moments.

A gasp escaped her as she felt a hand under her shirt. Her eyes widened and she looked towards Kagome crumpled to the floor coming back to herself. Her dress was ripped. Shame…mounds of it settled over Rin. She had been preparing to kill her best friend and a stranger. "Stop," she said pulling away from the man pleasing her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm just getting started. I love it rough too if that's what you want."

The mark on her shoulder seared again. Brown eyes turned crimson again. "Forget me and go back to the party," she said seductively.

"Anything for you, baby," He said then left their little hide-a-way to go out onto the dance floor.

"Ah," Rin cried out as the pain soared again. This was getting unbearable. Rin fell to her knees.

"Rin?" Kagome asked. "What…are you alright?" she moved towards her.

"Leave her alone, miko," a voice commanded. Kagome paused in her actions unable to resist the owner's voice. "Bit off more than you can chew, Lust?" Tsubaki asked standing over her daughter. "I do applaud you for going after an elite target. Just when I started to give up on you, you surprise me. I see why your father is so amused by you." She lifted Rin by the chin and held her. "I will bail you out this time," she said as they faded away.

To be continued

Next time, _The Woes of Lust_:

"_I am not like you."_

"_Oh I am not so sure. Last night's little escapade showed me different. You're a nasty little girl…"_

© 2006 Devon Masterson-Bond 10/28/06


	5. Precept Four: Woes of Lust

So far I haven't created anything but this twisted plot content and I do not claim any of the Inu Yasha cast. Don't sue, hire me instead.

Principles of Lust  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  
Precept Four: Woes of Lust

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Kagura yelled into the phone.

"Don't yell at me, Kagura, we care about her too," Kagome snapped.

"She's my little sister," she replied more calmly. "If she left the club, then she probably went home."

"We checked already with her emergency key," Kagome sighed pacing the floor as she talked on the phone. She ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know if she's okay."

"You need to worry more about her state of mind," Kagura commented. She left the room to talk more privately. Fortunately she was done with the good part of her date. He was resting up for the next round. It had been four weeks and he was not boring yet, he was a keeper in her book. "Lust can take care of herself. She is not exactly easy to kill but if she is out screwing around, it will not be pretty in the morning."

"I know."

"Look, I will cast a locator spell and bring her back. You and the girls get some sleep. You have practice in the afternoon and an audition."

"Kagura, this is…"

"Just get some sleep. I will find her." Kagura hung up the phone and went back into the room to grab some clothes. The phone rang again. "Get some rest, Kagome."

"This is Kanna," a monotone voice replied. "Did you forget me already?"

Kagura sighed. "It's late you know?"

"I feel a disturbance amongst us."

"Rin is missing," she replied.

"Tsubaki has her. I saw it in my mirror."

"That saves time."

"Rin is upset. Please calm her before you visit me. Good night, sister." The phone line went dead.

Kagura hung up the phone. Was she the only one who was normal? One sister was emotionally dysfunctional and the other was socially dysfunctional, but she loved them both. Having Naraku for a father was bound to make anyone maladjusted, she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Lust is just too nice for what fate had in store for her." She opened the car door and gripped the wheel. "You better appreciate me," she sighed turning the ignition. Kagura shifted gears and pulled out of her parking space. "Me to the rescue, I suppose," turning towards Tsubaki's New York penthouse.

4-4-4

Brown eyes tore themselves open before their owner leaned over on her side. "Here, Miss Lust," a voice cried out as they scurried over with a trash can before the last meal revisited on the floor.

Rin emptied her stomach then dry heaved. A pair of hands reached out to comfort her, one holding her hair back and the other rubbing small circles in her back.

"Must be the human in you," Tsubaki muttered in disgust when she walked into the room. "Thank the kamis I had already been dead for centuries before you came along. That weakness is all you father's making."

Rin shot her mother a look as she collected herself. She was handed a towel to wipe her mouth. The taste was horrible. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once she rinsed her mouth and splashed her face, she took a deep breath. "It's about time. I was about to have Hojo go in after you. It would make for some excellent practice since he's tied to me."

"I am not like you," she said softly. Her throat was raw from her food out take.

Tsubaki smiled. "Oh, I am not so sure. Tonight's little episode showed me different. You're a nasty little girl." Rin's eyes widened then narrowed. "There's no reason to be sour about it. Besides it further proves you are more than suited at being hime. It's getting boring keeping an eye on the others making sure they don't expose us. I do have a life after all."

"This is why I don't…" Rin began.

"You don't want, Lust?" Tsubaki asked moving closer.

Rin stepped back for a moment then balled her fists. "Stop it."

"Oh please," Tsubaki chuckled. She moved closer and pushed Rin back. "Don't try to push me little girl. I did not kill you upon finding out your bastard father managed to impregnate me. You live only because I allow it."

Brown grew cold. "Are you sure it is not because my father allows it? the one you can't kill, the one strand that won't turn?"

Tsubaki's eyes sparked with malice for a second before she laughed and pulled away. "You are daddy's little girl after all. I see why he likes you so much. Don't piss me off again, Lust. You will accept your role as hime and take my place."

"While you run free to kill whoever?" Tsubaki sighed feeling her anger rear again. The little bitch was getting on her nerves. Now that Lust was finally an adult, she was such a handful. It was Naraku's doing she knew it. Bastard. _"He treats her like some sort of science experiment and she still likes him better than me. I'll have to change tactics."_

"It's been a long night, Lust, go home. I am sure your meddling sisters have sniffed you out by now as always."

Rin nodded. She was tired and not up for the theatrics her mother wax known for. "Thanks, Hojo."

He nodded and smiled. "Anytime, Miss Lust."

"I saved your life from the miko," Tsubaki offered.

"Kagome wouldn't have killed me," she replied then sighed. She would regret this later she knew it, but Tsubaki was her mother. Maybe she could change, who knew? "Thanks anyway."

Tsubaki smiled triumphantly. Her daughter was entirely too easy. Obviously Lust was hoping for some sort of change of heart. She would never change! She was victimized and transformed into a vengeance demon. Why the hell should she change? The idea was laughable. The very minute she did, her life would end and 'peace' would come to her. There was no such thing. Lust was sentimental…just like she once was. It made her sick to her stomach to see her daughter slowly on the same path. The girl would have been in the gutter somewhere or eaten by wolves by now because of her trusting nature. Fortunately she and Naraku were breaking Lust of that. There was no such thing as a happy ending.

Rin walked down the hall and pushed the button for the elevator. Right on cue the door opened and Kagura stepped out. "Good you were waiting for me. Let's go."

"I figured you would be busy," she said getting inside. She leaned against the wall of the of the elevator car. "So how was your date with Bank? You've been seeing him consistently."

A black eyebrow rose as the door closed, but allowed the subject change for now. "The usual."

"'The usual.' No juicy details or bragging?"

"Now is not the time," she answered, "it would be too sensitive for you."

Brown eyes clouded as Rin smirked. "I love you, Kagura, never change."

"I do not intend to," she pushed the ground floor button on the elevator.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Kanna. She was worried. She has been worried about you since you moved out on your own. She says something is about to happen."

"Shouldn't I be worrying about her," Rin chuckled playing it off. "She's the one who's going to marry a guy, she's only known for six months."

"What's this?" Kagura asked turning around. "What guy?"

Rin smiled. "You should pay closer attention to your youngest sister. I will be fine I promise."

"Yeah. Yeah, we share a father your physical body is safe. What is this about Kanna?"

"Hmm…for some unconditional chocolate ice cream, I think I can loosen my tongue out of silence."

Kagura looked sideways at her. "You can, huh? Put it on my tab. It's bed time for you. Practice is still on for tomorrow and you have an audition. I do have a band to manage or did you forget?"

"They don't hate me do they?"

"I somehow doubt anyone can hate you, Lust," she sighed almost wistfully. "Kagome was the most concerned."

"I don't know why when I almost raped and killed her."

"With Kagome? Well that was a surprise. I did not know you were a lesbian."

"I'm not. I can respond to anyone with a strong enough chi. A succubus isn't exactly choosy when hunting and I was drunk." Rin closed her eyes. "Before you say anything, I know drinking was stupid. I feel bad enough as it is."

Kagura looked at her sternly. "You haven't been yourself, even Naraku noticed. He wants to see us both tomorrow."

"Daddy's visiting us?" she nearly squealed then calmed down.

"No, one of his puppets is, tomorrow for lunch."

"Oh."

Kagura shook her head. Sometimes she wondered about her sister. "Why do you get all excited about Naraku? He sees us as some kind of dolls and our lives are for his amusement."

"Daddy loves us in his own way," she answered. "Besides at least he let's me live my own life and is genuine curious about it."

"Well that is true, as much as I hate to admit it, the bastard has been more of a parent than our mothers."

Rin wrinkled her nose at the insult/compliment. Her sister would never change. "We have Kikyo."

"Yes and her three times a week calls about our health." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Like a normal mother. It's not perfect but we do have a family."

"You remember that tomorrow when you think of running away from your problems, dear sister." Rin's eyes widened. "Yes, I know you as well. Those girls are your friends and will hunt you down if you do not show up for practice. Be the predator and be there to face them." Kagura pulled up to Rin's building. "Now get some sleep and maybe you will find that chocolate you wanted waiting for you after practice."

A smile crossed Rin's face. "Night," she hugged Kagura. She opened the door, "People love you too, Kagura. You're not the cold hearted bitch you portray."

"Do not go spreading that around, Lust, you will ruin my reputation." Rin shook her head then shut the door. Sleep was calling her. She needed all that she could get.

4-4-4

"Sesshomaru Tensaiga," he said curtly into the phone.

"Hello, sweetheart," Izayoi greeted over the line. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. "Do you have lady in mind for the ball?"

"I do not require an escort," he answered diplomatically.

"It is not as though you have to start a life with the woman, though that would be nice. I would like to become a grandmother someday."

"You are being overdramatic."

"I am your mother, what do you expect?"

"You are not my mother."

"Are we back to that?" she asked lightly. A grin spread across her face while she imagined his facial expression. "Who came to all of your chess tournaments and stayed with you when you were in a coma for ten days."

"You certainly are annoying and clingy like some mothers."

"It is only because I love you. Now have a good day and I will see you for lunch tomorrow."

"That is fine," he replied hanging up the phone. There was not point arguing with the woman. He learned that early on and despite what he said, he did not mind her existence. _"At least she maintains distance,"_ he thought rubbing his hand absently. It had been aching most of the day. "Rin..." That girl still weighed on his mind, even now. He never saw her again after that day and he would love to see how powerful she had become.

"Daydreaming I see," a feminine voice greeted.

"I thought you were in New York."

Blue eyes widened in pleasure. "So you do care," she chuckled. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"What do you want Sara?"

"You mean besides you as my mate?" she grinned. Sesshomaru growled lowly. This routine was growing old. "Don't be such a spoil sport. You know I have wanted you ever since we met as children in the hospital. You gave me a reason to get better."

"I told you to quit your incessant wailing. I hardly see that as reason for my person becoming a means of survival. You should exist for yourself."

Sara smiled. She leaned against his desk. "I love you, Sesshomaru Tensaiga and nothing will change that. I will wear you down." She pulled a disk out and slid it towards him as a change of subject. "While I was on the plane, I saw this and got it for you. It is a Japanese-American band that I think you would be interested in scouting."

"What is the cost of such an interest?"

Sara bristled. He always knew how to push her buttons good and bad. "I was bringing this to you with honorable intentions, but now I think I will hold on to this until you are less cynical."

"I do not need your help, woman."

A tinge of sadness dashed though her eyes for a second. "I am not going to argue with you today, I am too jetlagged." Sesshomaru merely looked at her as she stood to her feet. "Hopefully you will be in a better mood next time."

Sesshomaru did not comment but went back to looking at his reports. Maybe she would take a hint and stop chasing him. He was not interested. Finding a mate was not an issue for him. The female was out there and when he came across her, he would collect her. Sara dropped her things and slammed her hands on the desk not even earning a look from him.

"Why are you so heartless?" she asked trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. "I want to be yours and all I ask is that you acknowledge me and you won't even do that. Why?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you." The scar on his hand ached again. It usually ached when he was around others which was another reason why he preferred to be alone. He stood to his feet and dominated Sara's lithe form. "I am not interested in you or any other female."

"Then are you…"

"Leave my office," he growled. It was bad enough that there were such rumors floating around. but no one would dare foster one of them in his presence.

"I am sorry," she said before leaving. She really was tired. _"I'll never get him this way."_

Sesshomaru sat down once she was gone. He was annoyed now. _"What else could go wrong?"_

5-5-5

"What else go could wrong?" Inutaisho wondered to himself after finding out from his secretary that the entertainment he hired for the ball was quite ill. The ball was in three days. Where was he going to find entertainers that he liked on such short notice?

"Inutaisho-sama, Onigumo-san is here to see you," a voice greeted over in the intercom

"Thank you, Yura, send him in please."

Inutaisho stood as the door opened. "Tensaiga-sama," Naraku greeted politely.

"Onigumo-san, I trust that you have been well," Inutaisho greeted. "How are your daughters?"

"They rarely cease to disappoint," he sneered, "though my youngest has managed to become more amusing."

"Amusing?"

"Yes," he answered, "but not as much as my little Lust." Inutaisho frowned slightly. "I shall get down to business."

"What does bring you by today?"

"I heard you entertainment fell ill."

"Word travels fast."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Are you here to offer a suggestion or just to gloat over your handiwork?"

Naraku smiled. "You are good Inu-sama. What happened with your entertainer was an unfortunate accident and I have come to make amends." He removed a CD from his pocket with a business card on top. "My solution."

Inu-sama took the CD and examined it. "I will listen to it."

"That's fine," he said walking to the door.

"They must be special if **you** physically brought it to me."

"I find their combination amusing to say the least," he answered, "and you will find that they will not be as sensitive."

"Sensitive? You are speaking in riddles."

He smirked, "It is what I do. Give your family my best and tell Sesshomaru to do his best." Naraku left the office. Inu-sama shook his head. As he walked to his desk, Fate's words from years ago played in his head. _"They have a rather violent chemistry. It will make for some rather sultry nights when they become adults…"_

He flipped the CD in his hand. Obviously Naraku was aware of what happened all those years ago. He had hoped that the mark would fade or Sesshomaru would take interest in another, but he did not. His son ignored most females deeming them bothersome including Sara. He did tolerate her more than others. "So it's time for her to come back and somehow this decision is going to start the wheel in motion again." He sighed and hit the button on the disk drive then leaned back as destiny started to play out.

5-5-5

Rin and Kagura sat across from 'Naraku' sipping whatever. They hated dealing with proxies but sometimes it was the only way to see him. "Daddy, what did you want to talk to us about?" Rin asked.

"I have decided that it is time for your sisters to move to the next level and look for mates. Lust, since you have no need to look for one, you will be in charge of their progress." Rin's eyes widened slightly. "Fortunately for you Kanna has already informed me of her choice. She has remarkable timing."

"Quite," Kagura said dryly. She was not pleased with this latest development. "What brought this about?"

"It is the natural progression of things," he smirked. He turned to Rin and the heart broken look she tried vainly to hide. _"She still doesn't know."_ His smile grew. "Lust, find out everything you can about Kohaku before I give my approval."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good." He stood and left.

"He is such a bastard." Kagura balled her fists. "I can't believe…" her sentence trailed as her business phone rang. Automatically she grabbed it and answered. "Hello, how can I help you?" she greeted through her teeth.

"I am sorry this Inutaisho Tensaiga and I am calling from Tokyo…"

"Inutaisho-sama….I apologize. I am surprised that you're calling me."

"You are Naraku's oldest daughter, correct?"

"Yes."

"That explains. Well your father visited me today and he gave me the CD of your band Seven. I would like them to play at the Crimson Ball that I have every year. They would have to leave on the first flight available since it is in three days…"

"We will be there."

"Excellent. I will have my assistant get your itinerary and advise you. I will have arrangements for the hotel and vehicular transportation as well. Thank you for working with me."

"Thank you and we will see you tomorrow." Kagura said into the phone. Now the day was not so crappy. She turned to Rin and smirked. "Don't let Naraku get to you."

"I'm fine."

"Good," she replied standing, "because we have work to do and I need my little Lust."

To be continued…

Teaser for_ Reunion of Lust_

"_Do not try me," he growled, "Rin. We may not be children but my tolerance has changed little."_

"_So you still try to beat up little girls?" she grinned. "Nice to know you have matured." _

© 2007 Devon Masterson-Bond 04/28/07


End file.
